An Unconcious Decision
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Anissina muses on choosing Gunter as her newest guinea pig.


Title: An unconscious decision

Summary: KKM fic, Anissina speaks frankly on her newest, uh, guinea pig for her experiments… Poor Günter…

Rating: K+

Warnings: Language, mentions of yaoi

Authoress: Solaris Moon

Blood Type: Sugar and season one of KKM

Current BGM: Gundam Seed music

Comments: My first Kyo Kara Maoh fic, and I decide to write with Anissina, how unusual can you get? Any rate, this idea just hit me, so if it's not any good, forgive me! Please review if you enjoy! Written in her POV.

--

It was never a conscious decision to use Günter as my newest test subject. After all, there's always Gwendal and his obsession with the small and cute that can be exploited… if the whole kingdom doesn't already know… though I think they do. Conrad mentioned to me that Little Lord Brat once said his big brother was obsessed with all things small and cute… he also mentioned something about Yuri being a shameless flirt too, but I think he was just mad that Yuri had Conrad save him. Wolfram just can't forgive his brother for being half-demon, it really irks him… can't imagine why. But, still, there is always Gwendal to use as a test subject. Though I must say, my dear friend has gotten good at being busy when I come around. Or vanishing, one or the other.

And while we're on the subject of that part of the aristocrats, I know how Wolfram acts toward Yuri. 'Wimp', 'idiot', 'fool', that kid tosses more names at that boy than I care to mention. I mean, it's not like Yuri-kun decided to come here, it was pure accident that he was pushed here, and he sure as hell didn't mean to slap Wolfram, from what Günter declares. Lady Celi refutes that too. Something like Wolfram said something about Yuri's mom, called her a whore or something, and the poor kid was so mad he slapped Wolfram, declared he wouldn't take it back, before he even knew that he had just proposed to that little ray of sunshine… and I say that as sarcastically as possible. But through all of his denials and declarations of hatred, I know the kid loves our new Maoh. Would he really go to all the trouble of trying to go everywhere with him, and protecting him, or sleeping by him or trying to wash Yuri's back no matter how much he objects? It may take a while, but Wolfram will understand one day. I just hope for all our sakes it's soon…

But where was I? Oh yeah! Now I recall. I don't know when I chose Günter for the honorable position of invention tester. After all, he is an aristocrat in his own right and he is devoted to our new Maoh. But, darn it! I can't test these things on Lady Celi, Conrad is protecting the prince and his fiancé, Yuri is our Maoh and I don't want to hurt him, Wolfram would turn me down flat and he has those soldiers, and Gwendal was tormented enough by having to kiss that crazy band that got stuck on Günter's head that he wouldn't speak to me for days, plus he runs away every time I come around. Who else but Günter? He's getting to the point where he's frightened now too… maybe it was 'Magical-make-it-rain-kun'… or was it Monitor-kun? Then of course there were all the inventions I created to try and keep Yuri safe… since he's a human and passes out every time the spirit of the Maoh takes over him, I do want to keep him safe… though the way Wolfram watches over him(and sleeps; he's a violent little brat…) I don't know if I need to make the effort… But there will be a time when Wolfram has to stop, like if he gets sick or something… And just in case that ever happens, I have a new invention to keep him safe! It's called 'Protect-our-king-all-the-time-kun'! Just call it 'Pokatt' for short! Yes, this baby will help keep our king safe, and keep Wolfram from stressing (though I think Yuri stresses more over Wolfram being around than Wolfram stresses over Yuri's safety…). Now to find Gwendal and test this thing out! Hm…

Ooh… never mind, Gwendal would have something else to do. Right now I see a more promising test subject… Oh Günter!

…Now that's funny. Why would he run away shouting for Yuri to keep me away from him? Maybe Günter's finally lost his marbles… Or he's trying to hide how much he'd like to help me by running to his majesty! Come on, don't be shy!

--

Ah, poor Anissina… so deluded… That ends that exercise in first person. Please review!


End file.
